


Healers

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Hunith had missed her son every day since he’d left home all those years ago.  That didn’t mean that she wanted to see him come back like this, heartbroken and grieving.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Finish that Fic Merlin!, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Healers

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - this is set immediately after the end of the series and is canon compliant, including all deaths that happened in 5.13
> 
> Not betaed. Written for HC Bingo square Healers

Hunith had heard the news. Of course she had. Everyone had heard. Camelot had lost its brave young king and the servant girl he’d married sat on its throne now.

Ealdor had mourned. They knew Arthur, better than most. Arthur had visited a few times, had led them in a fight for the freedom of their village when he was a young prince. He had been well-liked, highly regarded. And they knew Gwen, too. The new queen had lived with them for a while. Whilst not quite one of their own she was close enough. But most of all they had known Merlin. Arthur’s manservant and constant companion had been one of their own and a source of great pride in Ealdor.

Hunith knew that Merlin would be devastated, heartbroken. His relationship with Arthur was far more than simply master and servant. Above everything they were friends. And Merlin would feel that he had failed Arthur.

“You should visit,” her friend Agnes, Will’s mother, had told her. “I’m sure Merlin will be glad to see you.”

But Hunith didn’t even know if Merlin was still at Camelot. What if he came back to her instead? She couldn’t leave. Instead she wrote to Gaius, asking about Merlin and what she could do to help. Wrote to Gwen with her sympathies and her assurances that Gwen would be a wonderful ruler.

As the days passed, all the news that came through the village was of Queen Guinevere, of the small changes she was making. The ban on magic had been lifted. That had to be because of Merlin, Hunith was sure of it. It was sad that it couldn’t have come earlier, while Arthur was alive. She wondered whether Arthur had ever known the truth about Merlin? 

There was nothing of Merlin. Just stories that might possibly include him. One tale was going round that said Arthur’s body had been spirited off to the lake of Avalon by a powerful sorcerer, and that he lay beneath the lake waiting to reclaim his throne. Ridiculous idea, but if it gave people comfort then there was no harm, she supposed. It was a popular tale. If it continued, perhaps one day her boy would feature in it. Assuming he was still alive and hadn’t died in the battle with Arthur.

That was her greatest fear. That Merlin’s body was lying out there, unclaimed, left to rot because he was only a servant. 

But Gaius would have written to her if that was the case, or Gwen would, Hunith was sure of it. As the days passed and stretched into weeks she feared it less, knowing that they would not have left it so long. But the silence from Gaius was worrying in itself. Perhaps the elderly physician was ill or had died? It couldn’t be easy, outliving the Pendragon kings, both of them younger than him. Arthur had been far too young. Such a waste. Such a tragedy.

Hunith tried not to think of Arthur. He’d always been so alive, so brave, always dominant but fair and kind-hearted with it. A good king. And there was the way her Merlin’s eyes followed his every move, adoringly. 

She made up her mind at the end of the month, she would go to Camelot. But just as she packed a few belongings together in her hut, Agnes appeared at the door.

“Hunith! Merlin’s back!”

Hunith dropped the sack she’d been filling, and hurried outside. There were three riders dismounting and a fourth, riderless horse with them. One of the riders was Gaius, and she was briefly surprised that he had ridden so far at his age. Another was the tall, muscular knight, Percival. Hunith had met him once or twice, Arthur had always insisted that Merlin never visit her without one of his knights as protection. (Merlin didn’t need the protection of course, but Arthur hadn’t known that and Hunith had loved Arthur for caring so much about her son). And finally there was her Merlin.

He was slumped in the saddle, a picture of dejection. He didn’t even look up when Hunith called out to him. Hunith wondered that he had enough about him to have controlled the horse. Perhaps Gaius wasn’t the one who had slowed them down. Perhaps the riderless horse wasn’t the only one that had been led. Hunith hurried over, pausing while Percival helped Merlin dismount, then rushed to envelop her son in a warm embrace.

“Merlin! I’ve been so worried!”

And seeing him did little to ease that worry, but she didn’t mention that. He looked pale and drawn, as if he hadn’t been eating.

“Come in, all of you,” Hunith insisted. “You must be exhausted after the ride.”

Percival shook his head. “I need to see to the horses first.”

Percival looked tired, she thought. It wasn’t the ride, he normally looked fresh as a daisy after the trip from Camelot. His king, she supposed. The knights would have felt they should have protected him. And he probably lost friends in the battle. War was harsh, grim.

Merlin said nothing. He walked into the hut in front of her, head down. Hunith watched him go, then turned to Gaius.

“Thank you for bringing him home,” Hunith sighed. “I know it was a long ride for you.”

“I didn’t know what else to do,” Gaius admitted. “You see how he is.”

Hunith saw. She’d seen the dark circles under her son’s eyes when he’d practically slid off his horse and turned to barely greet her. If Percival hadn’t been there she thought he might have fallen. That wasn’t her Merlin. Merlin, on his infrequent visits, had always rushed to hug her. He’d always had a thousand and one things to say, barely shut up for the first day or so of his visit. Always so happy to see her and tell her his news.

But then, he’d never visited her before without Arthur at his side. And Arthur would never be at his side again.

Inside, Merlin had gone over to the table in the main living area and sat there, staring miserably at the wall. Hunith glanced worriedly at Gaius, then went over and tried again with her son.

“Merlin, do you know you’re home?” she asked gently.

“Arthur was my home,” Merlin said so quietly that she barely heard him. “He’s gone. I failed him.”

“Merlin, you did not fail Arthur,” Gaius insisted. “We’ve been through this. You did everything you possibly could.”

“I should have learned healing magic. I was supposed to be so powerful. Why didn’t I learn that? I could have saved him.”

“He’s been like this ever since he returned to Camelot,” Gaius whispered, although there was no chance that Merlin wouldn’t hear them. “We’ve all tried. Gwen sat with him for hours, so many times. Leon and Percival too.”

“What about Gwaine?” Hunith asked. “He’s a good friend to Merlin.”

“Yes, he was,” Gaius agreed, shaking his head quickly to indicate that wasn’t a helpful topic. “He’s greatly missed.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” And she was, Gwaine had perhaps been her favourite of the knights who accompanied Merlin on visits. Always so full of fun and mischief. And now gone too. Another tragic loss. She realised that it would have been helpful to have had a little time alone with Gaius so that she could catch up on everything that had happened. Time so that she wouldn’t put her foot in it again.

“Perhaps we could trouble you for some dinner?” Gaius offered. “We have supplies in the saddlebags. It’s been a long journey.”

It was lucky they had supplies because Hunith was fairly sure she didn’t have enough in the house to feed one of them let alone all three. Especially when one of them was Sir Percival. It was something to do, cooking, rather than trying to communicate with her unresponsive son. And she could do a better job of cooking when she had decent ingredients.

Hours later with a good meal inside them, Hunith, Gaius and Percival sat around the fire. Merlin had gone to bed, curled up in the sleeping area under a threadbare blanket. He’d barely eaten anything. Hunith doubted he was asleep.

“Merlin can stay here,” Hunith decided. “It will be better for him away from the memories.”

“No, he’ll want to come back to Camelot,” Percival told her. “We only persuaded him to come because it was supposed to be a short visit.”

“We’ll ride back in a couple of days,” Gaius confirmed. “We were rather hoping we could persuade you to come with us.”

“Me?”

“I’m old,” Gaius sighed. “I won’t be around forever. I fear for him, Hunith. He needs someone close, someone who cares deeply for him. Especially now.”

“I can see that.”

Percival nodded. “The queen holds you in high regard, you’d be very welcome. You know some of us well already. You would be amongst friends.”

“And you have a good knowledge of herbs,” Gaius added. “Eventually Camelot will need a new healer. I’d hoped to train Merlin but he spent most of his time with Arthur. Now his work will be as Gwen’s magical advisor.”

“Not as he is now,” Hunith realised.

“No,” Gaius agreed. “And that’s the main reason that we need you. Merlin needs you.”

“He barely greeted me when he arrived. He hardly touched his dinner and he’s gone to bed. I don’t think I’m doing a lot of good.”

“Actually that’s the most I’ve seen him eat in weeks,” Gaius told her.

No wonder he was so thin, almost skeletal. Hunith hadn’t seen him that thin since that one harsh winter when the whole of Ealdor had almost starved. Merlin had been twelve then. 

Percival agreed. “And he spoke a few times when you questioned him. That’s an improvement. I don’t think he said a word to Gaius and me all the way over here.”

“Something of a nightmare for poor Percival,” Gaius added. “He was forced to listen to an old man’s ramblings.”

“I’m used to Gwaine,” Percival smiled. “You’ve got a way to go before you can out-talk him.”

Percival seemed to have found a healthier way of grieving for his friend, Hunith realised. Keeping him alive in happy memories shared. It was the best way to do it. But her Merlin was so devastated. She couldn’t see it happening any time soon.

“Merlin might not want me there,” Hunith wondered.

“Please.” It was a fourth voice, from behind them. When Hunith turned she saw her son standing there, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his eyes still desperately sad. “I do.”

“Merlin!” Hunith got to her feet, wanting to go to him but he held up a hand to stop her.

“I just need time, Mother. Give me time.”

And then he headed straight back to the sleep area to settle back down for the night.

“I’ll be moving to Camelot then,” Hunith sighed.

“Thank you,” Gaius said to her. “I think you’ll be glad you did, in the long run. And I know Gwen will be pleased to see you again too. It’s been hard for her, this past month. A familiar face at court will help. And I mean it about taking over from me. I can’t think of anyone better. We do need you.”

Percival poked at the fire, trying to get a little more heat. Hunith supposed it would be warmer at the castle. Winters could be hard in the village. It would be a good move for her. Although she would miss her friends. But her son was the most important thing.

“Well,” she said lightly. “I hope that fourth horse you brought is prepared to be weighed down with all my belongings!”

Percival smiled. “He carried me most of the way here. He’ll think it’s a holiday!”

\---

Months later Hunith had settled down to life at Camelot. She’d found it very easy to fit in, there was plenty to do and she’d been made to feel welcome. She was enjoying her new life for the most part, and Gaius was enjoying being semi-retired.

That particular day she was working on a potion for the butcher’s wife’s rheumatism. It was one of Gaius’ recipes, with a tiny modification that she thought might work better. She’d noted it down, added it to Gaius’s own notebooks. Between them they were building an impressive library that even the grumpy man who managed the archives would be proud of. 

Merlin had improved. He was right, it was going to take time. Hunith suspected he would never stop missing Arthur. It was no secret that Merlin had loved the late king. But Hunith had sat with him night after night, talking to him about everything he’d hoped for in Arthur’s kingdom, getting him to open up. And eventually Merlin started working with Gwen, as the magical advisor the queen needed him to be. His first task was to draw up the new laws governing the use of magic. 

“It’s to build on the kingdom that Arthur founded,” Gwen had told them when she’d brought the scrolls she’d written all her ideas down on. “A golden age for Camelot. But it needs to be golden for all its people. I need you to represent the magic users, Merlin.” 

Merlin had nodded agreement, rolling up the scrolls and taking them away to work on. He’d been locked up in his rooms ever since. Hunith thought she would check on him on the way back from delivering the potion. He was improving, though she knew she’d never see her happy, carefree boy ever again.

Still, it warmed her heart when she went into his rooms and found him working, scrolls all over his desk and ink on his face. 

And when he looked up to see her there she saw what was almost, _almost_ the faintest hint of a smile.


End file.
